The invention relates to polycyclic 2-aminothiazole systems and their physiologically tolerated salts and physiologically functional derivatives.
2-Aminothiazole systems are described as anti-inflammatory substances in R. Gupta et al., Indian J. Pharm. Sci. 1991, 53, 245-248.
The invention was based on the object of providing compounds which display a therapeutically utilizable anorectic effect.